The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker is a 2003 game. It is one of the sequles to Ocarina of Time. Review This is one of my favorite Legend of Zelda games! The main item is the Wind Waker, and it is controlled with the GameCube controller. The weapons are: #Bomb #Bow and Arrow #Hookshot #The Telescope #Hero's Sword/Master Swors #The Wind Waker #Skull Hammer #Sail #Iron Boots #Tingle Tuner #Spoils, Bait, and Mail Bag #Picto Box #Grappiling Hook #Deku Leaf #Boomarange #Hero's Charm #Power Bracelets #Magic Armor #You can also use enemy weapons #And other, non-major items My feelings on the game This is my sixth Zelda game. This is my most favorite of Zelda games! I really liked the Wind Waker. I think that Cyclos and Zephos (the two wind gods) were really cute, but Cyclos was hard to be to get the warp song (Zephos gave you his song, which changes the wind's direction). Plus, I thought Makar was SUPER cute! My favorite items were the Mirror Shield, The Bow, The Wind Waker, and the use of the enemy weapons. I don't really know what else to say about this game....I thought it was neat that you can use the Tingle Tuner to use the Gameboy Advance as a tool in the game. In all, I highly recommend this to anyone with a GameCube or Wii. Read on to see the whole story line of the game! Story Taken from here The Great Flood Ganondorf, the great evil that all still thought to be sealed away in the Sacred Realm of Hyrule, crept forth, eager to resume his dark designs. As the darkness was spreading over the kingdom, the people hoped that the Hero of Time would once again appear to save them, but the hero, after defeating Ganon, had left on another journey, and did not appear. Ganon’s next step was to make another aggressive move for the Triforce. The king, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, attempted to stop the fiend, but was not strong enough. As doom drew nigh, the king and his people prayed to the gods, leaving their kingdom in the hands of fate. The goddesses answered their prayers by instructing those chosen to flee for the mountaintops, before they flooded the land. Ganondorf and his minions were sealed along with Hyrule in an enchanted air chamber at the bottom of the sea, with the Master Sword serving as the key suspending the flow of time within the chamber. Over the centuries, the memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind’s breath. On a certain island at the south of the Great Sea, it was customary to garb young boys in green when they came of age. The youths aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil, but the elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend. Link's Quest On that island, a young boy named Link finally comes of age to wear the green of the hero. Unfortunately, his birthday plans were about to be dashed. A giant bird flew over his island, carrying a young girl in its talons. Hot on its tail is a pirate ship, sending a catapult barrage after it in an attempt to force it to touch down. One of the projectiles causes the bird to drop the girl, who lands in a tree in the forest atop the island. Link grabs a sword and rushes off to find the girl. Her name is Tetra, and Link learns that she is the captain of that band of pirates. As Link leads her back to her ship, the bird swoops down and kidnaps Link’s younger sister, Aryll, mistaking her for Tetra. A Rito postman informs the stunned Link and the unsympathetic Tetra of stories of a large bird who kidnapped young girls with long ears and took them back to the cursed Forsaken Fortress. He charges Tetra with helping young Link rescue his sister from that wicked place. Tetra reluctantly accepts, and with her help, Link is able to infiltrate the fortress and reach the cell where his sister was being kept. But the great bird discovers him, and, at the command of a sinister shadowy figure, it hurls him into the sea. e is recovered by a talking boat, who introduces itself as the King of Red Lions. The King tells him of the story behind that shadowy figure, and the threat that that wrongdoer posed. The shadow was Ganon. Somehow, someway, the seal of the gods had failed. Ganon had returned, and the world was once again in danger. The key to defeating Ganon was locked away in a great power that could only be wielded after much toil and hardship. Only one who was able to overcome the trials that awaited in the Tower of the Gods would be permitted to wield the power to destroy the great evil. That power was none other than that of the Master Sword, the blade of evil’s bane, and it could banish Ganon from the world above. Or, at least, so the King of Red Lions believed. Before entering the Tower of the Gods, Link has to gather the three pearls, which he accomplishes with the help of an ancient conductor’s baton called the Wind Waker. Though he does, indeed, succeed in the trials of the gods and claims the Master Sword from Hyrule below, when he returns to the Forsaken Fortress, destroys the monstrous bird, and proceeds to challenge Ganondorf, he learns of the unfortunate fate that had befallen the Master Sword, that it no longer sparkled with the power to repel evil. As it is revealed later in the game, Ganondorf had already attacked the temples where the sages were praying to the goddesses so that the Master Sword could retain its power to repel evil. He also gathered that by withdrawing the blade from its place in Hyrule Castle, he had broken the final seal placed by the gods on Hyrule and on Ganondorf’s magic, stirring all the monsters frozen in time in the kingdom below from their centuries-long slumber. Tetra rushes to his rescue, and yet another revelation transpires. When Tetra approaches Ganondorf, his Triforce of Power resonates. This could only mean one thing—Tetra possessed the Triforce of Wisdom, none other than the sacred power of the gods that the royal family had kept from Ganon’s clutches for so many long years. Her mother had instructed her to keep it close, and to safeguard it always. The Triforce of Wisdom was proof of her birthright—Tetra was the true heir to the royal family of Hyrule, the last link in the bloodline. Tetra was Princess Zelda. Of course, Ganondorf notices this immediately, and so he tries to seize the Triforce of Wisdom then and there. Luckily, a pair of Rito manage to swoop down and rescue the children from Ganondorf’s grip. Zelda is brought to Hyrule Castle below the waves, and the King of Red Lions imparts news of her identity and her role in these events before giving her the missing shard of the Triforce of Wisdom. He then instructs her to remain in Hyrule and sends Link back to the sea above to reawaken the Master Sword’s power and reunite the Triforce of Courage—split when the Hero of Time left the land after completing his mission — until then, the portal to the world below the waves would be sealed, and he would be unable to return again to Hyrule. To complete his task, those who carried on the blood of the sages had to be found to take the stead of the old in the temples and ask the gods for their assistance. The Korok Makar and the Rito maiden Medli are the ones who awake as the new sages of Wind and Earth respectively. With their power and prayers, Link is able to restore the blade of evil’s bane to its original form. He then hunts down the scattered shards of the Triforce of Courage and brings the completed piece back to the Tower of the Gods to present it to the gods. The Triforce piece then dwells within him, proving that he is the true hero, the Hero of Time, "reborn". Because Link had used the power of the Wind Waker to travel the Great Sea, the King of Red Lions declares him the Hero of Winds. When Link descends beneath the waves, he discovers that Ganon had kidnapped Zelda and taken her to his headquarters, Ganon’s Tower, a daunting fortress that even the legendary Knights of Hyrule had been unable to assail in ages past. Link makes haste for the tower, and, when he scales it, Ganon is waiting for him. Ganondorf catches Link off guard and, since he has once again gathered the three crests, he manages to summon the full Triforce. He wishes that the rays of the sun expose Hyrule anew so that the kingdom and the world, may be his. But the King of Red Lions touches the Triforce first. The King wishes for Hyrule and Ganondorf to be buried beneath the waves of the Great Sea. He also wishes for hope for his descendants; that they might be able to create a better world. The Triforce then vanishes, possibly floating away to the sacred lands to await a new owner. In a fit of madness, Ganondorf attacks Link. With the Master Sword at its full power, Link deals the final death blow to Ganondorf. Link and Zelda are spirited away to the surface of the sea, and the floodwaters come crashing down, burying Hyrule beneath the sea. Link and Zelda sail away in search of a new land — with the wind as their guide. This scene marks the beginning of the first Nintendo DS Zelda game, Phantom Hourglass. Category:Zelda Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:"E" rated Category:GameCube Category:"E" Rated Category:VG reviews